


Style

by thegirlinthefandoms



Series: How you get the girl [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthefandoms/pseuds/thegirlinthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye<br/>And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like<br/>And when we go crashing down, we come back every time<br/>'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

_"Bad news for you, single ladies in NYC and fans of the Marvel Cinematic Universe! The last rumors from the Big Apple confirm that the actor Sebastian Stan (known mostly for his role of The Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes in the Captain America movies) is now dating his public know roommate and friend, the Broadway actress Nina Harris!_

_The rumors appears after people saw the actor more often on the Ambassador Theater, were the production of the musical Chicago is running, where Harris is playing the role of Velma Kelly, the murder prisoner who killer her husband and her sister. People of the theater said they saw the Romanian actor on the place a couple times, but never as much as they saw him in the last weeks._

_The remarkable point is that a source affirms that they started dating three months ago, right after Nina confirmed on an interview for In New York magazine that they weren't dating. "We are just friends and roommates, like everybody knows. I love Sebastian as you could love any of your best friends, but no, nothing happens between us. As I said, we are just friends." the actress told back then to the editorial._

_Despite statements, people close to the couple inform that they are together, they still live together and "They couldn't be happier!". "They started the relationship right after the interview, so when she said that it was truth, they weren't together. Nina and Sebastian had known each other for almost seven years now, but nothing ever happened between them. They were really good friends. They think that, back then, maybe it wasn't time for them to be together. Perhaps that's why never anything happened. Now for some reason things just worked out and they are happy to be a couple."_

_Our insider also said that they are trying to spend as much time as they can together before Stan leaves New York for Atlanta and then for Germany, were the new Captain America movie is going to be filmed._

_Ms. Harris and Mr. Stan didn't do any public appearance as a couple yet, but we can wait to see the new cool and sexy couple walking a red carpet together!"_

**

"A source? People close to the couple? Who the hell did this?" Nina exclaimed from the dining table as Sebastian was walking from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in his hands.

That Monday they were sleeping like any normal day until Lauren called Nina to tell her that they needed to see what she send to her sister by email. Sebastian insisted telling his girlfriend that it was probably nothing, but she knew her sister like the back of her hand and Lauren wouldn't call if it wasn't important. Nina checked the email on her phone and then she saw it. At first the actress thought it was a joke, but it wasn't. Then she went to the living room, took his computer and there it was, on the damn internet the news about her relationship with Seb.

"I don't have any idea, baby." Sebastian murmured as he handle Nina her cup and sat down in the chair next to his girlfriend. To be honest with himself and the world, he wasn't that mad about the media publishing that. He was happy to had Nina in his life, so people would found out soon or later. In the other hand Nina wasn't glad at all. No because she wasn't absolutely happy to be with him, but they had say that first they wanted to be sure that things were working out as a couple, then they were going to make everything public. With that publication on internet the plans were ruined. 

"Besides it says 'Source close to the couple'! The only people how knows about this are our families, some friends and..." Nina murmured and she froze when she realize who was the responsible of the mess. 

"Daniel" he affirmed when he realized what Nina was talking about.

The people who knew about them were happy. The most of them say that it was about damn time, but that it was wonderful news to know they were finally together. And there was Daniel. He was the only one who wanted to make it public in the second he knew. He first thought it wasn't true, then he wanted to make it public but Sebastian stopped him because the man could be Nina's agent and manage her career, but under no circunstances he would have a word in their relationship. 

"He's a bastard! Fuck, he's my manager, he's supposed to be on my side, not talking with the press about us!" Nina yelled getting up from the chair and walking away from the table. Sebastian took a sip from his coffee as he looked at his girl in the middle of the living room while he was thinking how to calm her down. Nina was mad, that was for sure. It was crazy for him to see her that angry but it was totally understandable. 

"He always wanted this to happen, Nin..." Sebastian he said yawning, still trying to take out the sleep from his body. 

"Yes, but now we are really together, not together for press like he wanted us to be. What the hell is wrong with this guy?" the green-eyed girl complained, not even looking at his beloved boyfriend or her dog that was in her little bed.

The actress was walking from a side to the place to another, with her hands on her neck trying to calm herself, her eyes closed and her mouth closed in a tight line. Even when she was angry she was beautiful. Her face still looked sleepy, her hair on a messy bun, she was wearing just some cute pink panties with white polka dots and one of Sebastian's old t-shirts that covered lightly her ass. If it wasn't for Lauren's call and the news on internet he would use the morning to stay with her in his bed where they were sleeping before and he wouldn't let Nina get up from the bed until late in the noon. They usually didn't do that as often as they want because of his early work out routine, Nin's dance classes or runs around Central Park or whatever they had to do for work. But when they could, both of them manage to leave everything aside and spend time together. It was no big thing; they just spend the morning in bed resting in each other's arms; in between of slow, sweet, gentle, lazy, long and intoxicating kisses; talking about whatever come to their heads; playing with Leia; making jokes; everything with still sleepy, tired eyes and happy smiles on their faces.

After a few minutes of watching his girlfriend walking to the point that it seemed she would leave a hole in the wooden floor, Sebastian decided he should step in and do something for Nina to calm down and stop thinking so much about what was going on. 

"Hey, come here..." he finally spoke, extending his right hand so she could grab it. Without discussing or say anything, the brunette walked to where her boyfriend was and she sat on his lap, placing her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. "Look, if you think about it, it could be worse" Sebastian murmured against her brown hair, burring his face against and placing small kisses on her head from time to time. 

"That's because I didn't read the comments. And I don't wanna read them. I'm sure they are going to say that I'm a bitch, probably a liar and for sure that I don't deserve you." the brunette whispered as she played with the neck of Seb's t-shirt. She could absolutely imagine what kind of things people could be saying about her and it wasn't funny, but neither was it the end of the world. 

"Babe, don't be silly. Your fans could say things about me, too." he joked knowing that his girl would start to say that there was no way in hell that something like that happen. 

"No, I'm sure nobody is going to say anything about you because you are perfect, everybody knows that." Nina said and when she looked up enough to see his eyes, she also saw that his cheeks were also a little red. Sebastian was used to hear people telling his those things but he never really listen to them. He could have a hundred girls walking in front of him saying that he's handsome and he would never give a damn, but when Nina says it was another story. His girl could come home and say 'Hi handsome' or say that he was perfect and she would make him blush like an idiot. It was like if Nina had a magical effect on him. 

"You say it because you love me and because I'm your stupid Romanian boyfriend" he affirmed, taking her chin with his fingers so she was looking at him in the eyes. 

"You are not stupid, maybe a little silly sometimes. And yes, I love you." Nina smiled, moving her head so she could place a small and sweet kiss on his lips. They stay with their foreheads together, lips lightly pressed and eyes looking at the others gaze. He muttered a couple times 'I love you' because he knew that it was the way to make her smile when something was wrong. 

"Don't you miss the times when we could go out and grab a pizza without people looking at us and taking photos? Only two kids adopted by Manhattan trying to pay the rent..." the girl murmured as she tangled the fingers of her right hand in his hair. In some weeks he was going to be shooting Civil War, so his brown hair was long again, the beard was back and his body was bigger than usual. Nina always joked that it was like being with Sebastian in Bucky's body but without the metallic arm. When they meet and they could go out like two normal friends in the city she never imagined that in a future Seb was going to be his boyfriend and for sure she never imagined that he could turn into that big version of himself. 

"Those were good times, but back then I couldn't do this." the Romanian said, placing both of his hands in his girlfriend neck and kissing her again. It wasn't just one normal kiss, it was his way to tell her how much he loved her, even when she already knew it; to tell her that he would chose her all the possible times and over every other woman in the world; and to tell her that he wanted her by his side every morning and night no matter what. "I rather people taking pictures than not being able to kiss and hold you, dragostea vietii mele." he smiled at her, making her felt like if her heart could melt. Nina loved when Seb spoke to her in Romanian, though she did not understand a word of what he was saying.

When they started to date they didn't know what was going to happen. Probably none of them knew what to expect. It was even weird to came home and realize "Now I can kiss you!", but even then Nina never changed her routine of kiss Seb on the head, it was her thing and she like it. The first week was a little weird because after all those years of being friends it was strange to suddenly being a couple. When the days passed both of them became more used to the other in all the possible ways and after the first night they slept together -the one that actually was in the couch after try to watch a really boring movie; that ended with them having a long, passionate and a little mind blowing make out session; that leaded inevitable in sex- Nina spend the night in Seb's bed every night -or vice versa-, and that was every night for the last three months. And neither of them was planning to change it.

They stayed in the same position in the chair for some time. His body was warm and comfortable as she placed her head in his shoulder again. Sebastian was just happy of have her in his arms, especially because in some weeks he wasn't going to be able to do it every day. He had to go to Atlanta and Nina's last show in Chicago was two weeks later, so he promise to come back for her last show and then she will take some vacations in Atlanta just to stay with him. 

"You know what it's the worse?" she suddenly asked and he didn't have to answer for Nina to keep talking. "Tonight I have to go to the opening night of a new play. Why this shit couldn't wait a week or, I don't know, three days?" she complained, even sounding a bit like her niece when she gets angry about something. 

"Oh, you are right. I forgot about that. But hey, how many tickets do you have?" Seb asked, kissing her forehead. 

"Two. I was going with my sister, but she cancel so it's just me smiling at the press as they try to ask me about you and I." Nina breathed, knowing that it was going to be a damn long night that had not began yet. 

"What if you don't go alone?" he mentioned to see if she realised what he meant. 

"What do you...? Oh no. Are you serious?" she suddenly asked, sitting straight to look at Sebastian, with her eyes wide open and her mouth like an O. She couldn't believe that he wanted to go with her just like that. 

"Absolutely. It will be fun, come on! People asking the same questions over again, taking hundred of photos, asking us to kiss for the cameras. You are dying to do that, sweetie!” Seb joked, pinching her cheeks and kissing her nose like she was a little girl. 

"That's what I win for dating a movie star, you see?" she joked, hitting him in the chess, but he probably didn't even felt it.

Even though Nina wanted to go with Seb, the girl did not want him to go for the simple fact of not leaving her alone the same night that the news had come to light. Nina wanted to go with his boyfriend, have a good night watching a new play, come back home, have dinner and snuggle together in the couch or in the bed watching a movie or some TV show. Nina just wanted a normal night out as a couple with their dog, even when it was maybe a little more complicated than it sounded. 

"Look, Seb, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I'll be fine." she murmured, now caring his chest in the same place where she hit him a seconds after. 

"I know you can handle it, but let me be with you. It's always easier if we do this together, don't you think?" he asked as he placed his hands on both sides of her neck, caring Nina's cheeks with his thumbs and looking at her with a lovely look in his beautiful eyes. Nina stayed looking at Sebastian for some seconds without saying a word, just thinking that he was to good to be true. "You want me to go with you or not? Just answer" the Romanian asked, making Nina come back to earth. 

"Yes, I want" she just murmured biting her bottom lip. 

"Then the new cool and sexy couple of New York is going to a Broadway opening night. And it's stupid because we are not even originally from the city." he joked, and even his European mixed with New Yorker accent appeared making Nina giggle because he was too cute and dork for her and she couldn't be more in love. 

"Alright, you are too funny for me. I'm going to take a shower." she said, placing a kiss on his right cheek before getting up from his lap. 

"Can I join you?" Sebastian asked after she could reach the beginning of the hallway.

"Of course you can, babe." the brunette smiled without even turning around to look at him, but hearing the chair moving against the floor.

An hour later and after a half hour shower -which was longer because of Sebastian-, Nina was in front of the big bathroom mirror wearing only a towel around her body as she untangled and combed her brown hair with a brush. Seb was walking around the bathroom, also wearing just a shower around his waist, trying to clean up the mess of water that they had done and picking the few clothes they had left behind lying on the floor of black and white tiles. In those moments when Nina looked at him wearing just a towel -a pair of boxer briefs or even just a pair of sweatpants- it was the moments when she will mentally give herself a pat on the back saying to herself 'Good job, girl'. He was for sure the most handsome and attractive guy she dated in her life. Nina had to admit that she had mostly good luck with guys, boyfriends and lovers, but nothing compared with her actual boyfriend. Since the day they meet the brunette knew that Sebastian was probably the most handsome guy she would ever meet. She thought that in the second that he smiled at her for the first time. Later she found out that the actor was also one of the most talented and sweetest guys in the world, so looking back after all those years she had to admit she was the luckiest girl on earth to be able to have Seb on her bed every night and also call him her man.

Nina spend some seconds just looking at him through the mirror: his toned body covered in part for that stupid white towel and the perfect features of his face were still wet for the shower, just like his long hair pulled back -probably for her-. The girl was so lucky that she couldn't help but smile like an idiot, biting her bottom lip. 

"What's so funny?" the man asked when he saw Nina smiling in front of the mirror. 

"I was just thinking... Can you imagine after the 'The bronze' premier? How many times they are going to ask me if I'm jealousy about your damn sex scene?" she finally said laughing. Since the day they started dating she could imagine the press asking that question. She knew she was going to be a little jealous but nothing crazy. It was Seb' job after all, just like she had hers. 

Seb took the hairbrush from her hand like it was a microphone and he stand right besides her and Nina just knew that he was going to be something stupid. "Here we are with the amazing and talented Broadway actress, Nina Harris! Hi Nina, who are you wearing tonight? You look gorgeous!" he asked like he was one of the reporters on a red carpet. 

"Oh well, thank you! I'm wearing a bath towel, probably from IKEA." she answered, joking and playing alone with her boyfriend. She even changed her voice and it was a little bit more shrilly. 

"That’s wonderful! Now tell us, did you get jealous when you saw the sex scene of your boyfriend Sebastian in the big screen?" Seb asked again, placing the microphone/brush in front of him to make the answer and then in front of Nina. 

"You know, just the normal kinda jealous of a normal girlfriend, but no big deal. It would be stupid if I made a big deal of it because is his job, duh! And besides he wasn't even my boyfriend when he was shooting the movie!" Nina answered making a lot of moves in the air with her hands without any reason and when she finished she took her brush from Seb's hands to keep working in her hair. "Man, they are going to drive me crazy! That's why I don't wanna work in movies!" she exclaimed. She had a couple of offers to work in movies, no big things but it was something, though she never said yes. She didn't like all the Hollywood thing. Her big love was Broadway or maybe TV shows, but movies were something out of her head. 

"I have to say, I would be a little jealous if you were the one doing it even on a stage" he admitted, standing behind her with his hands on her waist and pressing small kisses against her shoulder and neck. 

"Don't be silly, Seb." she smiled, as she finally finished with her hair.

Even when she was done with her hair and everything that she had to do in the bathroom she was still there, Seb's hands in a grip around her waist and her hands on the top of his. The feel of his warm body against her back was almost enough to make her forget the craziness of the morning news. 

"Remember your first show in Heathers?" he asked against her the warm skin of her neck. 

"Yes! You went to see the show that night. Oh, how I miss playing Veronica." she breathed, moving her head back to rest against him. 

"Well, I have to admit, I was absolutely jealous when I saw you there on the top of that dude..." the guy admitted as he pressed his lips together, crinkle his nose and narrow his blue eyes. In some point it was like he wanted to hide behind her but for obvious reasons he couldn't. 

"You were really jealous?" Nina asked in a maybe-to-excited-tone, turning around to look at him. She remembered that night and how after the show Seb was trying to hide that he was a little mad for something. He invented a story and Nin didn't remembered what he told her, but now it was a little bit obvious. His boyfriend was talking of a scene where she was on the top of the guy who played J.D and she had to take her shirt off, stay in her skirt and bra and make like she was having sex with the guy. 

"Just enough to think that I should start doing musicals or something so I could do that with you at least on a stage." Seb confessed, rolling his eyes trying to avoid that he embarrassed himself with his attack of honesty. 

"Oh, you were so crazy for me, didn't you?" she asked, smiling like a silly girl and placing both of her hands in Seb's cheeks. 

"I'm still totally crazy for you, sweetheart" he murmured against her pink lips and Nina decided it was a good moment to play with him, so she kissed his boy back again. It wasn't an innocent kiss, she kissed Seb in the way that she knew he loved -with her biting his bottom lip playfully and slow and then passing the tip of the tongue for the same place that she just bitted- and Seb would have to fight to not take her in his arms and drop Nina on his bed.

"You are doing this to me because we have to go, aren't you?" he asked, placing his forehead against hers as he moved back from the kiss. 

"I love how much you know me. See you in a while." Nina smiled again, placing a last little kiss on his lips and leaving the bathroom.

The brunette smiled for herself as she closed the door of her room, turned on her computer and Panic! At the disco started sounding all around the place. After a good time deciding -and dancing- she founded in her closet a pair of skinny leather pants and those were the chosen for the night, specially because his boy loved how they looked on her. Nina wasn't in the mood to wear a dress, but she needed to look nice because now she was Sebastian Stan's girlfriend and the people were going to talk even more. She had to look good even when he send her a message saying ' _I can't go wearing sweatpants, right?_ '. Nina read it and started laughing knowing that Seb was probably starting at his closet looking for what to wear and asking to himself why the hell he offered to go with her. The text was a joke, but Nina knew he wished that her answer was a big yes. She never cared for what he was wearing inside the walls of their home, even she didn't care if he wanted to be naked all damn day, and probably all the Gods of all the religions knew but that time that Nina love Sebastian like she never loved any other guy in her almost 29 years of life, but there was no way in hell that she would let him go to their first apparition in public together wearing sweatpants.  _'Just if you want me to go to your room and kick your ass and if you don't want to have sex tonight. But you chose, baby. Wear whatever you want.'_  she answered back and then let the phone charging. The joke about not having sex maybe was too much because he didn't answered back.

After almost two hours -because she also had to dry her hair- Nina was ready. Her hair was in one of those messy ponytails that looks like you just rolled out of bed like that, but it actually took you easily half an hour to made it; her lips were red but the rest of her makeup was really normal and soft with just the normal base that you need to use when you are going to be in front of the cameras, black eyeliner in the upper eyelid, black mascara and a little bit of nude eye shadows just to give her eyes a little touch. The brunette always said that she didn't wanted to wear makeup on her only free day, specially because she have to wear make up every day in the show. When her hair and makeup were done Nina dressed with the leathers pants, black chiffon -and a little translucent- V-neckline and a button-down front blouse with long sleeves, black lace corset bra under the blouse and a pair of black high sandals.

Nina looked at herself in the full length mirror behind one of the door of her closet and when she thought she was ready the girl took a black leather clutch from her closet and put in it her phone and three or four things more. She opened the door of her bedroom, walked to the living room and Seb was already there lying on the couch, flipping channels on TV. "How do I look?" she asked from behind the couch and almost in his ear.

Seb looked at her and his jaw almost dropped. The Romanian got up from his place on the sofa to look at Nina and her entire look. When he looked at his girl his eyes sparkle, his face lighted up and he has the sweetest, beautiful and genuine smile in the terrestrial surface. He looked at her in the way that every girl wants to be looked by the guy that she loves. Seb has that kind of look that tells you everything you need to know and maybe even more, but without saying a single word.

And she was perfect in all the possible ways. Not just her body, but her way of being was amazing. Her body was just like a plus and it was because even when Nina was on Broadway she was still taking dances classes, going for runs or to the gym at least two times a week. But he would totally fell for her even if she didn't have abs because it wasn't that what make him fell for her. It was the fact that he wanted to do his job fine so he could come back to her as soon as he can; it was the fact the he needed to come back to her because his sense of urgency ask him to do it, even if it's just for five minutes to hold her in his arms, kissing her and telling he loved her; and to heard that she still wanted and loved him even when he wasn't looking a lot like the Sebastian that she met; that Nina could take his breath away or leaving him tongue tied just doing the most simply or little things; that his girl always knew what he needed in the moment that he needed it, even if the Romanian didn't say a world; and specially the fact that she loved him no matter what just as much as he loved her.

Seb tried to find his voice in some part of his body but Nina took him by surprise, so he just started to talk all quick without taking his eyes off her. "Amazing. Beautiful. Stunning. Splendid. Sexy. Like really, really hot. And I could keep going but we are going to be late. I'm just going to add that I'm absolutely lucky to have you with me...". As he talked, he walked to her, placing his hands on her waist and smiling at her because he really couldn't be more lucky. 

"Thank you, babe. By the way you look really handsome." she spoke, smiling back at him and placing her hands on his chest. The actress had to admit that he was the perfect boyfriend; she wasn't expecting him to wear a suit, but anyway he was wearing a black blazer with a grey half-button collarless shirt, his skinny black jeans that she loved-oh-so-much and a pair of black shoes. Nina wished they had nothing to do that night, but after seeing him all she wanted was to come back home as soon as they can because it was going to be a long night. 

"It's no big deal" he said shrugging like if was nothing, even without knowing that the look was affecting a little bit at his girlfriend. "Hey, can I...?" he asked pointing with his finger her red beautiful lips. 

"Kiss me? Yeah, this thing doesn't get away from my lips. God bless to the people who invented long-lasting lipsticks for girls who want to kiss her man and still look good." Nina joked, placing a small and short kiss on Sebastian lips. It wasn't the kind of kiss that he wanted but it was just to show him that her lipstick wasn't going to leave any mark of evidence on his skin. 

“I like when you call me your man." he admitted with a cocky half smile that could put Nina or any other women in the world at his feet if he just ask for it. 

“It's because you are." Nina smiled, kissing him one last time.

After Nina went to her room to grab a black jacket, the couple left the apartment and went to find a taxi. For Nina it was crazy to think about going out with Seb besides her grabbing her hand and not even caring if someone could see them. It was surprisingly liberating. And even the brunette was so happy that she could not close her mouth and had to tell her boyfriend what she was thinking since they were in the bathroom after the shower. 

"Can I tell you something really, really stupid?" she asked, looking up at him - because even when Nina was wearing hells Seb was still taller that her - as they were still in the elevator. Seb looked at her smiling and she took that as a yes. "I'm think I'm going to be a lot more jealous of seeing you getting married in Ricky and The Flash than seeing you having sex in The bronze..." she murmured, looking at her hands and thinking that why they have to leave in a tenth floor and why she chose that moment to tell him that and why there were five floors remaining for the elevator reached the ground floor. 

“What? Why?" he laughed even when he shouldn't be laughing at his girlfriend. Even he could see her cheeks becoming slowly red. 

"I don't know... I think that it's because I know you are not having sex and because I'm the lucky one sleeping with you every night, but getting married... It's not real or anything but you are really saying I do and all..." she explained talking too fast for the fact that she realized that everything she was saying was maybe stupid, especially for her who was also an actress. When finished her crazy explanation the elevator reached the ground floor and Nina was free of run like a coward. "I'm sorry, I sound like an idiot. You can break up with me now." the girl added, walking into the small lobby but Sebastian grabbed her by the arm before she could go really away from him. 

"Come here!" Seb exclaimed and thanks God for the automatic doors of the elevators so he could bring his girlfriend in front of him with his hands. "You are a sweetheart! And you are probably the only girl in this world who could ever say that. And don't worry, you know I would never marry you in a grey suit with a plaid shirt and brown shoes." he joked, placing a kiss in her forehead and he couldn't be so happy and lucky with her. 

"Probably because I would say 'I don't do' in your pretty little face." Nina murmured pouring and placing her arms crossed on her chest. 

"Damn right..." the actor smiled, taking her hand and at least Nina felt like if she wasn't so crazy with all the things that she had say.

Once they were in the taxi Nina realized that those were the last moment when they would be alone for the rest of the night until they get back home and especially the last moment of them as a really 'secret' couple. In some minutes everything was going to become crazier and suddenly she didn't felt so ready. It wasn't about going to an opening night, it was the fact that now she was his girlfriend and all she wanted was to make his boy proud of being with her. The only thing that made the girl felt safe, sure and confident was Seb hand holding hers and caring it with his thumb in between them on the back seat of the taxi.

A couple blocks before the cab arrived at the theater Nina's phone vibrate and she took it from the purse. The girl unlocked the screen, saw an Instagram notification, when she opened it went direct to Seb's account and there was a photo of her in the sidewalk of their building with her back to the camera. Nina didn't know exactly when he took the photo, but it was probably when she was trying to stop a free taxi. The brunette read the caption of the photo and it said 'Good times never seemed so good.' and she smiled without saying anything to him. Probably they should have made a bet to see how many phone calls they received that day. And it was going to be so hard to give him just small, short and innocent kisses in front of the people. 

"Hey Seb?" Nina called him, playing the innocent and the I-haven't-seen-any-new-photo-on-your-Instagram. "Te iubesc" she murmured when he looked at her and when Seb heard his girlfriend speaking in Romanian his heart almost dropped and he was sure that his smile couldn't be bigger and he wanted to kiss her but they were almost in the theater. 

"I love you too, silly" Seb breathed, kissing the back of her soft right hand and thinking that yes, he couldn't be luckier.


End file.
